Black Wing
by OrangeSpark5555
Summary: In a world where supernatural creatures and races roam around in the human realm, humans are belittled as weak and feeble creatures compared to their supernatural counterparts. But what if that wasn't the case. Follow the story of a small human organization, teamed up with the Grigori, striving to obtain world peace, in a war-torn reality.(DxD/Naruto Cross with minor Akame Ga Kill)


**Chapter 1: Newbie**

**(NOTE): Some Spelling and Grammatical Errors May be Present**

* * *

In an undisclosed location in Japan, we are met in a dark room, seemingly underground. The room was a little shelter like. It had multiple pipes aligning the walls which were all made by some sort of metal. The walls seemed to be made by the same material as the metallic walls gleamed under the large light which was attached to the ceiling of the room, which was similar to the walls.

What was most prominent in the room was that it contained multiple pieces of technology littered around the room. Technology such as a microphone and a control panel, but what was the biggest and most prominent piece of technology was a large screen on a wall which probably took up most of the wall.

"Afternoon, ramen is the best ramen..." An unknown male voice sighed as the small sounds of slurping echoed in the room.

This voice belonged to a particular blond leaning on a chair in the middle of the room by the desk which was occupied by a laptop and mic. This blond had short hair which was disheveled as it jutted in multiple different directions and he had blue ocean blue eyes that gleamed under the warm white light. He looked around his late teens to early twenties. He was also around 5 feet 7 and had a lean yet slightly muscular build. What was more particular about him was his odd whisker marks on his cheeks.

He wore a dark grey tank top which was made by some standard athletic material, not too expensive. He also wore black track pants that hugged his legs with little compartments strapped to his legs, such as a holster he had strapped to his thigh, which had a firearm in it. He wore regular running shoes and had a belt strapped his waist which had a katana like blade, attached to his left side. He also had a unique cloth hanging from his neck which had a metal plate attached on its surface, which adorned an odd symbol. The symbol was a pair of wings engraved in the center of the plate.

"Tch... I forgot to get some beef for the ramen, no wonder it tasted is a little plain..." The male mumbled as he thrust his chopsticks into the cup of ramen he had in his hand.

"You know that that's instant ramen, right, Naruto? It's not supposed to be glamorous." A female voice said in a slightly playful tone.

A pink-haired girl was standing in front of the metallic sliding doors. She had her hands on her waist while looking at the gluttonous blond with a small smile.

She looked around her late teens as well and was about 5 feet 1 in height. She had pink eyes which matched her outfit and hair which all also consisted of pink. She had a pink dress which consisted of most of her outfit. It had some frills which accentuated her feminine look. But what was most peculiar was a large sniper-like weapon which she carried with a strap on her back. What was odd was the strap also had a metal plate on it as well.

"Yeah, yeah, Mine. Even instant ramen can taste like luxury ramen if you know what you're doing." The teen now identified as Naruto said as he waved off her remark.

The girl just sighed as she walked up to the boy, and placed her sniper on the side of the desk to take a seat on said desk. She sat on a vacant area on the rather spacious desk and took a glance at the blond, which seemed extremely engrossed in his meal. This made her slightly annoyed as it seemed like he was ignoring her for his 0.75 yen ramen, but she decided to put it off... for now.

"So do we have any jobs available for us, yet?" The girl now named Mine asked as she began to swing her legs at the edge of the desk in boredom.

"Nothing yet." Naruto sighed as he finished the last of his instant ramen. He cleaned off his chopsticks with a tissue and placed it in a black chopstick case, and tossed the empty container into a nearby garbage can.

"Really! We haven't gotten one job yet? Not even a simple task, like... cleaning?" Mine said with an exasperated tone.

"Not one... you know we don't do cleaning jobs right?"

"Yeah, I know... But we haven't gotten one contract or job for the past week!" Mine exclaimed as she swung her hands in the air in frustration.

"I know it gets boring, but we can't do anything if Azazel doesn't phone in for a job." Naruto sighed as he began to take some papers out of a pile to look over and sign.

'Fucking paperwork...' Naruto thought in frustration as he looked down at the large body of text on the paper in front of him.

Suddenly out of the blue, the large screen on the other side of the room turned on, revealing a middle-aged man smiling at them on the screen.

"Well speak of the devil... angel... fallen angel?" Naruto mumbled to himself as he tried to configure the saying to fit the situation. Mine noticed the boy slowly venturing into the territory of irrelevant babbling, so she smacked the back of his head to get him out of it.

"Ow."

"Naruto, Mine, as lively as ever I see!" The man laughed as he saw the small exchange occur on the other side of the screen.

The man looked around his mid-thirties to his early forties and had deep brown eyes. His hair was slicked and jet black with blond highlights. He had a black goatee prominent on his face, and he currently had a jovial and playful smile on his face. He seemed to be wearing some sort of dark top as his clothing, but it was hard to tell due to the screen mostly covered by his face. The background was a simple yellowish-white behind the man.

"Why are you phoning in, Azazel? You got a job for us or something?" Naruto asked with a slightly hopeful tone in his voice, as he rubbed the back of his head.

'Please give us a job to do today...' Mine thought as she looked at the screen with a brightened and hopeful expression on her face.

"In a matter of fact, I do have a job for you guys!" Azazel exclaimed in a jovial tune.

'Yes!' Mine thought in joy as she had a smile on her face as she pumped her arm in the air in slight, reserved joy.

"So what do you have for us today Azazel?" Naruto asked as he looked at the man with a happier and curious look.

"This is quite an important mission, so you better pay attention, kids. This mission could significantly impact the future of the Fallen Angel faction, in a matter of fact, all the factions in the near future." Azazel said with a more serious look on his face, which in turn made Mine and Naruto more serious.

"We're listening," Mine said as she looked at the man, as Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Alright. So, some of my agents in Kuoh have informed me that the Red Dragon Emperor has resurfaced in the town." Azazel informed.

"The Red Dragon Emperor?!" Mine exclaimed in shock as Naruto merely jotted the information down on a small notepad he had in one of his pockets.

"Indeed. It seemed to have resurfaced and now resides in a young teen highschooler named Issei Hyoudou. I believe my team back in Grigori should have sent you guys the file on him." Azazel continued.

Naruto began to look through his email and noticed a new email with an attached PDF which had a few pages of the information on the teen in question.

"So I'm assuming you want us to look after the kid?" Naruto mumbled as he skimmed through the information as he scrolled through the pages.

"Well that would be part of the mission, but I want you to do something a little more than just look after him," Azazel smirked.

"What do you mean?" Mine asked in curiosity as she noticed the playful and mischievous look on the older man's face.

"I want you to recruit him to Black Wing of course!" Azazel said with a smile and began to laugh at the shocked expression on the teens' faces.

"Azazel, you know that that's quite the heavy task you're asking us you know?" Naruto sighed as he facepalmed.

"You guys have been through worse than this kid. Do you understand how much of a big win this would be if we recruited this kid to our ranks?" Azazel said as he began to make slightly exaggerated hand motions.

"But it could be risky. We've remained covert for the past two years Azazel, we risk losing that anonymity if he decides not to join. You do realize, that Kuoh is a predominantly Devil controlled area right? If we make one small slip up, we could lose the Dragon child and our secrecy in one go. We also can't just kill the kid either. " Naruto said as he passed the laptop to Mine to look over.

"You've recruited more dangerous people before, kid." Azazel sighed as he looked at the worried look on Naruto's face.

"Yes we have, but we have never recruited someone with such a high profile. The kid, Issei if I'm not mistaken, could already be scouted by multiple different factions already." Naruto debated as he looked at the man.

"As far as I know kid, no other faction has found out about him yet. The Gremory and Sitri children seem to be glossing over the child, so I think we're in the clear."

"I understand your concerns, especially concerning your group's safety but understand that this could be the biggest move that Grigori could make right now which would greatly increase the strength of the faction, and possibly make us a future powerhouse," Azazel exclaimed in excitement.

"He's a PERVERT!? Nope, I refuse this mission!" Mine exclaimed as she looked at the pages.

"Mine, you've dealt with perverts before, it's not as bad as you think it is anyways..." Azazel said as he waved off he concerns.

'It actually is probably worse than you think it is...' Azazel thought to himself.

"I don't need to deal with another one... especially since you showed us your vast collection of... dirty magazines," Mine said as her cheeks began to heat up a little as she began to recall the memory.

"Don't act like you didn't like some of them. I saw the look you gave when you saw the cover to my newest edition of Icha Icha Paradise." Azazel laughed.

"It's not what you think!" Mine exclaimed.

Before this small exchange could blow out of proportion, Naruto decided to interject the exchange with a few coughs, which quieted down the two.

"While I love knowing about Mine's secret love for eroges, can we get back to the topic at hand." Naruto sighed.

"Hey!" Mine exclaimed as she smacked the back of Naruto's head again.

"Ow."

"So will you be accepting the job or not?" Azazel asked as he began to pick at his ear, seemingly knowing the answer that they were inevitably going to give.

"We don't exactly have a choice in this matter anyway, don't we." Naruto sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well, I want to give you a little choice in the matter. I could always send Penemue to do the job. The kid would probably fold and join us after seeing some nice tits or something." Azazel chuckled as he looked at the blond.

"While I would love to offload this mission on Penemue, she doesn't exactly have the greatest people skills out of everyone in Grigori... If the report were true, the kid would probably die of blood loss before he even takes a step on Fallen soil..." Naruto sighed once again as he began to recall his past experience with the Fallen.

"I guess we're taking the mission." Naruto continued.

Azazel clapped his hands together in joy and smiled at the two on the other side of the screen.

"With that settled, I'll let you guys prepare for the mission," Azazel said as he began to wave goodbye to the duo.

"See you later, old man," Naruto said which made the man slightly frustrated.

"You know I still only look like I'm thirty-"

Naruto shut off the connection before Azazel could finish his sentence and turned his attention to a slightly disgruntled Mine.

"You know, you got the job you wanted." Naruto chuckled as Mine pouted and looked the other way.

"I don't like it... We don't need another pervert in our ranks." Mine said with an angry undertone.

"He doesn't exactly look like a good fighter either. He's just so unbelievably average!" Mine exclaimed while pointing at the boy's file.

"I can't fight you on that, if Azazel didn't explicitly tell me he's the Red Dragon Emperor, I wouldn't have believed him." Naruto chuckled as he looked at the kid's picture.

The boy in the picture was a teen in his mid to late teens, 17 to be exact. The boy was around 5 feet 8, an inch taller than Naruto and he had brown hair which was slightly disheveled. He had a pretty average build for someone his age and he wore the standard Kuoh Academy uniform. The uniform consisted of a pair of black pant and a black dress coat over a tee shirt in which in Issei's case was red.

'Average indeed...' Naruto thought.

"Now that we got all the info that we need, I can call up the others," Naruto said as he turned to his microphone which was connected to all the speakers throughout their hideout. He pressed a button on a small control panel beside the which lit a small blue light on the mic.

"Ahem... Black Wing, please meet at the main room." Naruto said in the mic. His voice could be heard echoing in the halls outside the room.

After a short 3 minutes, all the members of the group appeared in the room. There were 4 new individuals who walked into the room. 3 of them were male and the other person was a female.

"Ah, Dulio, Ieyasu, Kiyome, Shohta, I'm glad you can all make it," Naruto said as he clasped his hands together with a smile.

"Eh, Naruto, you do realize that all of us were in the building with you?" The blond man said while eating dango off a skewer in his hand.

This blond's name was Dulio Gesualdo. Dulio was a young blond man, dressed in all priest clothing. He had green emerald-colored eyes and he looked around his early twenties in age. He was around 6 feet 3 inches tall, which made him the tallest out of the bunch. Dulio was also one of the only group members of full European descent, despite his fluency of Japanese and his home which also resided in Japan. Dulio also wore the same metal plate on his right bicep.

"Yeah, but because this building is so god damned large, I don't exactly see all of you too often around here… That damned Azazel never knows when he goes overboard…" Naruto sighed to himself.

"Tch, I haven't even gotten used to the layout of this place yet… The place is just too goddamn big." A brunette said while joining into the conversation.

The brunette's name was Ieyasu Takahashi. Ieyasu was a young brown-haired man, dressed in a beige sweatshirt and black shorts. He had a pair of regular running shoes as well. What was most peculiar about his otherwise normal outfit, was his martial arts headband which was black in color and had an odd steel plate, similar to the one present on Dulio's arm and the others as well. He had dark brown eyes and was about 5 feet 11 in height, just a little taller than Naruto and he looked to be around his late teens.

"Don't blame the building, Ieyasu, It's not its fault that you have a very poor sense of direction." A blonde-haired girl mocked while making a mischievous face towards the boy in question.

"Oi!" Ieyasu yelled in defense.

The girl's name was Kiyome Abe. Kiyome was a blond-haired girl who's hair was styled in multiple drill-like formations. She looked around her late teens as well and was about 5 feet 6 inches in height. She wore a tennis tee-shirt which was white in color with the collar of the shirt and the end of the sleeves being red in color. She also wore a red skirt with the shirt as well. She also wore some average running shoes. She also had the peculiar metal plate and cloth tied around her right thigh.

While Kiyome and Ieyasu were bickering with each other, a black-haired individual decided to speak up and make his presence known to everybody in the room.

"Tch, do you all have to be so loud… It's 5 in the morning…" A black-haired man mumbled while slightly swaying from side to side, in fatigue.

"Actually, Shohta, it's 3 in the afternoon." Naruto chuckled as he heard the man start mumbling incoherently in frustration.

This black haired individual was named Shohta Fujiwara. He was around his late teens to early twenties, and had black hair and had dark grey colored eyes. He wore a pair of black goggles on his head and wore a steampunkesque outfit. He had a black vest over a long-sleeved white shirt underneath which was rolled up to half of his forearm. He also wore a black tie around his neck. He also wore a dark brown utility belt filled with multiple tools and had a pair of black pants as well. The black pants were tucked in his black boots which were all leather and went up to half of his calf. He also had a black watch around his wrist and had a metal plate and cloth around his left bicep, in a similar fashion to Dulio.

"As much as I love this little reunion of the sort, why did you call us all here?" Dulio said as he threw his now empty skewer into a nearby trash can. This caught everyone's attention, and all eyes were fixated on Naruto and Mine.

"Well, I appreciate you asking Dulio!" Naruto chirped.

"We actually got a job today, a big one at that." Naruto continued as the faces of everyone present began to light up a little, other than the black-haired boy, who opted to groan in annoyance.

"Oh, what is it, what is it! Is it another stray devil prowling the streets or another expedition to an ancient temple!" Dulio rambled as he looked at the blond in glee.

"Oh, I bet it's a huge dragon waiting to be slain, or a princess stuck on top of a castle waiting for her knight in shining armor to save her!" Ieyasu daydreamed out loud.

"We haven't done anything in such a long time! It was about time that we got a big job again!" Kiyome exclaimed while thinking of all the possibilities of the job they might get.

"Tch…" Shohta grumbled while thinking of all the work he'll probably need to do.

Mine just looked at the other members of the group and facepalmed due to their antics.

'They're going to be so disappointed when they hear about the mission…' Mine thought to herself.

"Ahem." Naruto coughed grabbing the attention of the group once again.

"While I love all of your enthusiasm, you haven't even let me explain what the mission is yet…" Naruto chuckled while the group members sans Mine and Shohta sheepishly chuckled.

"So what's the mission boss?" Ieyasu asked while looking at Naruto expectantly.

"Alright… The mission is…" Naruto said with added suspense.

'Is…' Dulio, Kiyome, and Ieyasu thought in unison.

"To recruit a high-schooler into our humble organization, Black Wing!" Naruto exclaimed.

As soon as Naruto uttered those very words, the four members who entered the room, all began to exit the very room they were standing in, with some dejected looks on their faces.

"I'm going back to sleep, call me when you actually need me…" Shohta said as he walked out of the room.

"Same." Dulio and Kiyome said in unison as they walked alongside Shohta out of the room.

"Oi, wait!" Naruto yelled in desperation trying to get them back inside the room, while Mine sighed once again, knowing what was going to inevitably happen.

"This individual could tip the balance of the supernatural world!" Naruto exclaimed once more to the departing figures across the room.

This sentence stopped all three of the individuals in their tracks, as it piqued their interest and curiosity. They all went back inside and stood in front of the blonde and pink haired individuals once again. Naruto let out a breath of relief.

"This better be good." Kiyome huffed.

"I second that," Dulio said as he waited for Naruto's explanation.

Naruto began to explain the mission and the details of their target. While Naruto began to pass around some paper copies of Issei's file that Mine printed, the facial expressions of some of the people began to change, varying from amused and irritated.

"So the Red Dragon Emperor is a super pervert…" Dulio mumbled as he sped through their target's profile in amusement.

"Tch… of course the target has some sort of stupid quirk…" Shohta grumbled in disdain as he thought that the group would never get a normal member in the coming future.

"Heh, he's truly a man of culture," Ieyasu said to himself, as he began to remember his own… collection under his bed.

"I VEHEMENTLY REFUSE!" Kiyome exclaimed as she slammed the papers on the ground.

"Sheesh, vehemently… that's a pretty larger word for someone like her, she must be serious." Ieyasu laughed as he decided it was a great time to take a shot at her.

"Did you get a dictionn-"

She glared at the poor unsuspecting boy and slapped him across the face, which sent him barreling into the adjacent wall, knocking him out cold.

'I knew she would never agree on this…' Naruto thought as he looked at the heated girl in front of him.

"While I hate to tell you, but we don't exactly have a choice in this matter, Kiyome. This is a very important mission that we can't afford to fail." Naruto sighed as he looked at the girl with a stern look.

"I don't care that he's the Red Dragon Emperor, 1 Ieyasu is enough, we don't need another one that's 100 times worse!" Kiyome refuted in anger.

It seemed to everyone that she was not going to budge about her position in this situation. Naruto began to get annoyed by her yelling and rambling and decided to take action.

"Either you learn to get used to him, or I _**make **_you get used to him… Stop being a child Kiyome." Naruto said in a dark tone, shutting Kiyome up.

"H-Hai…"

The atmosphere in the room began to get tense after that little heated exchange. This was something that was noticed by Dulio, who decided to try to lighten up the mood a little.

"I for one, am excited to meet this guy. It's not every day you get to meet the wielder of such a legendary sacred gear." Dulio said with a smile as he took a small glance at everyone in the room.

"Legendary? More like legendarily average, just look at the guy." Kiyome said with a slight chuckle as she looked at the photo.

"Just look at his awkward smile in his yearbook photo." Mine laughed as she pointed out another photo of the boy. This sparked a little fit of laughter from the girls and a few chuckles from Naruto and Dulio.

"Now, now, let's not make fun of a possible new member." Naruto smiled as he was happy that everyone had a more positive mood.

"Now that everyone knows the parameters of the mission, do you all agree to do the mission," Naruto said in a serious business-like manner.

Everyone began to weigh their options once more, thinking to themselves if they should do it or not.

"I can't speak for everyone else but, I feel like a new member joining our group won't hurt us. In fact, I feel like it'll be more lively with him around. Been kinda boring lately." Dulio mused as he gave his answer.

"While I hate loud individuals like him and while he seems like a danger magnet, I guess I can tolerate him." Shohta sighed in defeat, knowing that he didn't really have a choice, whether he liked it or not.

"You already know my answer Naruto," Mine said offhandedly.

As most of the group members gave their answers, they began to look at the blonde girl who kept quiet through all of their answers. This individual was none other than Kiyome Abe.

"You all know that I hate how this guy is from his profile… and how much I hate perverts in general…" Kiyome mumbled.

"And how I also believe that he wouldn't be of much use to us…" Kiyome continued.

'I don't think she mentioned that…' Dulio thought.

"And how I hate how he did his hair… and how I despise how low his grades are… and how antisocial he is, only having 2 other friends… and how bad his reputation is…" Kiyome continued.

Everyone began to sweatdrop as she began to name down every little thing she hated about the boy, in an almost brutal fashion, showing no remorse in her tone of voice.

'Oi, oi, I'm starting to feel bad for the kid.' Mine thought in sympathy.

'Hey, how are you saying all with a straight face… give me an angry face a least...AT LEAST!' Naruto thought in distress for the teen in question.

"But… I agree to the mission…" Kiyome said while looking at Naruto with a slightly depressed and serious expression.

"Alright, it's settled then." Naruto smiled while clasping his hands together.

"Wait, there's still Ieyasu," Mine said while taking a glance at the downed boy at the right of the room, lying face up to the ceiling.

Unexpectedly, the boy in question weakly raised his hand to give a thumbs up in the air to show that he agreed to do the mission with the others.

"Well… I guess we're good now?" Mine mumbled to herself after the odd event occurred.

"Alright, we'll go fetch the kid tomorrow. You guys do… whatever you do. Dismissed." Naruto said while waving everyone out of the room.

"Hai!"

As he saw Dulio and Kiyome drag Ieyasu out of the room, Naruto slumped in his chair while Mine and Shohta looked at him in amusement.

"It was so much easier when it was just the three of us…" Naruto sighed while taking a glance at the two others in the room.

"It can't be that bad. It's not like you don't care for them at all." Mine responded while looking at the absolutely tired Naruto slumped in his chair.

"You're right… but the paperwork… and looking after all of you guys…" Naruto mumbled.

"You know, you don't need to worry about us all the time. We can handle ourselves just fine." Shohta said as he looked at his tired friend.

'As much as I hate doing anything, I can't stand Naruto stressing over himself like this…' Shohta thought as he looked at the obviously tired blonde.

"I know, I know, but I just can't help it… I don't know what I would do if I lost someone close to me again…" Naruto said with a quieter tone.

This made Mine look down to her feet with a slightly sad and frustrated look on her face. Shohta noticed this and sighed to himself once again, looking at his downcast friend sitting on the desk.

"Alright, I'll head out for some food, you guys wanna come with me?" Shohta said while walking towards the door.

Naruto looked at the black-haired boy and thought for a while to himself and taking a small glance at Mine to see what her answer would be.

"Alright, I need a small break anyway, you want to come with us Mine?" Naruto said while getting off his chair and offering his hand to Mine.

"Sure, I guess," Mine responded with a slightly lighter tone and took Naruto's hand.

As the three left the room, they began to make small talk about their past adventures and expeditions. The mood was lighter as Mine, Naruto and Shohta all pushed past the heated and depressing atmosphere of the room they just left, and they let the mission be put back in the back of their minds, opting to enjoy the moment right now.

* * *

**In a Different Location**

* * *

In an unknown location somewhere in the vast realms of the supernatural world, a black-haired girl was seen sitting down on her bed holding a photo of a blond-haired boy and herself smiling at a phone camera.

The girl had black hair which was tied in a unique design which looked like loops. Her hair stopped around her breast area and her bangs were slightly parted. She looked around her early twenties to very late teens in age and was about 5 feet 3 in height. She had quite the shapely figure which would have made any girl jealous as she boasted a quite curvaceous figure. She also wore a black kimono which hung loosely from her shoulders as it hung under her shoulders, which accentuated her curves and exposed much skin.

What was most peculiar was the two black cat-like ears present on the top of her head and her golden colored eyes which had slits as pupils, emulating a cat's eye.

As she looked at the photo in her hand, tears began to clash with the glass covering the photo was present in which began to multiply in amounts.

"I'm so sorry Naruto… I'm so sorry…" The girl cried as tears began cascading down her face. She began to hold the photo close to her chest as she bawled out all her tears and emotions.

After a few minutes, her tears began to decrease as she grew tired and had calmed down. She decided to rest for the night. As she lay down on her bed with her photo close to her chest, with tears still falling past her cheeks and onto the pillows, she began to think to herself.

"After all of this is done… we can be together again…" She mumbled as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Hiya guys, thanks a lot for reading the first chapter of my newest DxD and Naruto crossover. This is a story that I decided to make while I was writing for Syndicate. If you haven't already guessed, the pairing for this story is Naruto x Mine x Kuroka. This pairing is non-negotiable as I have already definitively decided on the mini-harem (meaning the girls are definitely getting paired with Naruto, whether you like it or not). While these characters are a definite yes, I don't know if I'll add in more girls to the harem, but that would be highly unlikely so don't get your hopes up. **

**(ANY SUGGESTION FOR A GIRL MUST HAVE A GOOD REASON. EVEN THEN, IT MAY BE HIGHLY UNLIKELY THAT I WOULD TAKE IT, SO DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP)**

**Just like every story, if you don't like it, don't read it, it's as simple as that. Also please avoid flaming, I would appreciate constructive criticism. (I know how toxic this community can get…) **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope to see (write to) you guys next chapter.**

**-Spark Out**


End file.
